The Finnx League
by Targetedandfiring
Summary: It's been two months since Ash's loss in the Kalos league. After moping around with nothing to do in Pallet, Ash is told about the Finnx League. A Pokemon League that holds the strongest trainers in the world. Along with some old friends, Ash sets his sights on becoming a Pokemon Master once again, with eyes firmly set on beating the league. Inspired by The Eclipse Islands.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! My name is Targetedandfiring. Today I am here with a brand new story. For those who have read PrincessStella's discontinued The Eclipse Islands, I have been given permission to do my own take of that story. To those who haven't read it, well read on from here. Anyways, the timeline for this game takes place roughly 2 months after the Kalos league. Some Pokemon that Ash may not currently have in the Anime but that I'm hoping he might get due to some trailers of future episodes will be showcased.**

Chapter 1: Realizing a Dream Anew

It'd been two months since Ash had arrived in Pallet Town. Two months since his journey in Kalos had ended. Even now, as the sun rose up to signal the start of a new day, Ash stood staring at the ceiling. He'd failed and now he had no where else to go. Currently, Ash lay on his bed, with his starter and best friend Pikachu, occupying the foot of the bed. They both looked rather bored.

To Ash, going on another journey seemed pointless and bland. What good would it do it him anyway? He'd already ventured to all the regions and journeying to the Battle Frontier in Johto and Sinnoh would be boring considering all the facilities were in one place. Besides, it wouldn't be the same. Ash missed his friends. He missed Misty, her tomboyish attitude and the ability to always get into fights with Ash. He missed Brock, who had been with Ash since the start of his journey, only to drop out at the end of his adventures in Sinnoh and go into training to become a Doctor. Ash missed Max, who had always had the knack for giving Ash advice with typings and had been a great a help as Brock had when venturing through Hoen. Ash missed May, whose love for contests and ability to quickly learn to make amazing meals from Brock had always been one of Ash's more favorable traits.

As Ash thought about all his friends, his thoughts drifted to his latest adventures in Sinnoh, Unova ,Kalos, he couldn't feel the same connection he had with his friends from earlier travels.

Dawn, in Ash's opinion, had become a nuisance near the end of his adventures. Besides she was in the middle of a contest circuit at the moment and wouldn't have time. Cilan's constant connoisseur evaluations had always been annoying. Iris, who had recently taken over the Opelucid City gym, was always calling him a kid when she acted like one herself most of the time. Then there was Bonnie, the girl who was always trying to get Clemont a girlfriend. Clemont himself had always angered Ash, who had received more than a couple burns from his machines always failing. Finally, there was Serena. Just the mere thought of Serena was enough to make Ash angry.

Ash didn't stay angry for long as he heard his mother, Delia, stomping up the stairs. He let out a sigh as he curled up tighter into his bed sheets.

"Ash Ketchum you get out of that bed this instant and go out on an adventure right now!" Delia Ketchum yelled as she threw open Ash's door. Ash let out a groan of protest. It was still far too early for his liking to get up.

"Mom I've already told you, there isn't anywhere else to challenge!" Ash complained. "I've already gone to every region and done every league!"

"Then why can't you go back and do them again. Maybe you could place higher at the leagues or even beat them?" Delia questioned Ash. Ash let out a loud sigh in response.

"Mom it wouldn't feel right. Besides I don't have my friends to go with me," Ash countered.

"Well have to asked any of them? I'm sure Dawn, Clemont, Bonnie, Iris, and Cilan would love to go," Delia suggested, making sure to not mention Serena's name.

"Mom; Clemont, Iris, and Cilan are all gym leaders again. Bonnie is too young to journey with me without Clemont. Dawn's in the middle of a contest curcuit. Besides, as I've stated before there are no more challenges for me to part take in," Ash told Delia with a sigh.

"Well how about the Battle Frontiers in Johto and Sinnoh. I've heard they have wonderful Battle Frontiers there," Delia once again suggested to her moping son.

"No mom it just doesn't seem right," Ash explained with a sigh.

"Ash have you even talked to Professor Oak about this? He's always been a great source of knowledge to you when it comes down to choosing your next challenge," Delia told Ash.

"But mom I know that there aren't any left! There aren't anymore regions for me to journey to!" Ash groaned in frustration.

"Ash Ketchum get out of bed and go ask Professor Oak right now! Go on, get!" Delia yelled, finally too frustrated with her son to go on letting him mope more than he was already. She grabbed Ash, who frantically struggled to get away before dragging him off his bed.

"Ash if you don't hurry and get changed, I'm dragging you to Professor Oak's lab, pajamas and all," Delia warned. Knowing his mother's threats were true, Ash got up and quickly got changed into his latest clothes from Kalos before rushing out the door with Pikachu on his shoulder.

All it took was a quick run down the road to Professor Oak's house. As Ash ran between the large fields between his home and the professor's, he took notice of some of his Pokemon roaming Professor Oak's fields. His Tauros were eagerly on the run, while Sceptile and Servine were sparring with Grenija and Dewott, helping both of the water types train up. Snorlax, apparently having had a big meal, now lay lazily on his back as Sligoo happily rested on Snorlax's belly.

The Professor's Lab quickly came into view. Thankfully for Ash, Professor Oak was outside with a very familiar face standing next to him.

"Ash my boy! Good to see you! I was wondering when you were going to decide visiting. Many of your Pokemon have been very worried. You haven't visited in over a week," Professor Oak said, a worried expression on his face. However, Ash didn't respond to Professor Oak immediately, more interested in who he had by his side.

"Gary! Long time no see!" Ash said as he walked up to his old rival, a grin on his face.

"Ash! I was beginning to wonder if you'd ever leave your room," Gary told his old rival with a playful grin,"I've been here at least a week." Ash however, merely looked down. The guilt of secluding himself for so long was finally coming to him. Shaking it off for a second, he turned to Professor Oak.

"Good morning Professor. The reason I came over today was to ask if there was a challenge for me to take on? Another league? Or maybe another region?" Ash questioned the Professor.

"I'm sorry to say Ash, but you've already competed in all 6 regions, the Orange Islands, and the Battle Frontier. The only new challenges would be the Frontiers in Johto and Sinnoh," the Professor explained.

"So then the only challenges I would have would be re-doing leagues again?" Ash asked, feeling defeated.

"Ash I'm pretty sure it wouldn't be too bad. Each league has an average of around 60 gyms in it. Sinnoh itself has 67. Usually you've just jumped from nearest gym to nearest gym. That or you've done the most popular gyms. You could go back through the region without having to face the same gym leaders. It'd be like a brand new experience," Gary told Ash after seeing his defeated look.

"You could become a Frontier Brain if you'd like Ash. You were offered the position once, remember?" Professor Oak reminded Ash, who merely shook his head at the suggestion.

"Maybe one day, but not yet," Ash told the Professor.

"Well you could - actually nevermind," Gary finished nervously,"I'm out of ideas."

"What do you mean by that Gary," Ash said looking at Gary suspiciously.

"Gary you might as well tell him. He'll find out if we don't," Professor Oak advised.

"Tell me what!?" Ash asked, starting to get excited.

"Ash have to ever heard of the Finnx Archipelago?" Gary asked nervously. Ash merely gave Gary a confused look to which Gary sighed.

"The Finnx Archipelago is a chain of 18 Islands," Gary began to explain.

"Well, where are they at?" Ash asked, practically ready to zoom back to his house to start packing.

"The Finnx Archipelago is, well, in the middle of nowhere. About 300 miles south of Hoen. The Finnx Archipelago...houses the strongest league in the world," Gary explained.

"The strongest league in the world?" Ash asked, the tone of amazement clearly heard in his voice.

"Yep. It's run by a group of trainers, 12 girls and 6 boys, each stronger than most gym leaders and each specializing in their own type. However, it's set up a bit differently than other leagues since they don't have their own Champion and Elite Four due to it being so small and the trainers there so tough. They make up for that with a top 5 though. To make up with their difficulty, the league also has something pretty special. If you win all the 18 badges, then you can automatically qualify to take on any Elite Four and Champion of any leagues in the world," Gary finished.

"No way, are they really that good?" Ash asked surprised. Ash was pretty sure he knew how it worked to get to challenge the Elite Four of a region. First the challenger had to collect 8 badges and then partake in the regional tournament and place 1st, something Ash had never had the honor of achieving.

"More than that good. Before the League was established, some of them were members of the Elite Four and I think one or two were even Champion. I heard a rumor about not getting a challenge from the one yearly challenger they had so they set up the league," Gary responded, but noticed that Ash was already in a thinking mood. All the despair of not getting a challenge was finally leaving Ash and a child-like grin was quickly growing on the teen's face.

"Alright Pikachu! Looks like we'll be hitting the Finnx Archipelago next!" Ash told the small electric type, who had been conversing with Bayleef. The grass type had run up when Ash had first arrived.

Let's head home so we can pack!" Ash told Pikachu.

"Wait Ash! You'll have to be careful. To challenge the Finnx League you'll need your strongest Pokemon," Professor Oak advised.

" What Gramps is trying to say Ash, is that you can't go around catching and training Pokemon as you go. Anything less than your best is what it's going to take for you to beat the Finnx League. Also, you can't keep using the same ones over and over again. You'll fall into a pattern and they'll catch you out," Gary warned Ash.

"What do you mean by that?" Ash asked Gary, a tad bit confused.

"The gym leaders are all really close. If they think you might beat them, they'll take close attention to your battling style and the type of Pokemon you use. They'll focus in on you, and then they'll warn the next trainer you're going at to prepare them. They'll use what they know to defeat you," Gary advised.

Ash frowned. He'd never had that kind of problem with gym leaders in the past. Usually, gym leaders he'd battle against had never heard of Ash before their battle. Feeling worried, Ash finally asked one question."How many trainers have beaten the league?"

Gary let out a sigh.

"Ash, that's the reason I didn't want to tell you about the league. Since the League was opened, one-thousand six-hundred and seventy four have challenged the league. Only forty seven have made it to the final five. Out of those forty seven, only five people have actually beaten the leagues. Three of those lost extremely close battles to the champions they went up against. Cynthia and Alder were the only ones to win who actually beat their challenge," Gary responded, feeling rather nervous towards Ash's reaction.

"Only five?" Ash asked, astounded beyond belief," Are you sure?"

"Positive," Gary responded as he looked Ash right in the eye,"Do you still think you can do this Ash?"

Ash looked at the ground, frowning. He'd had high hopes, but now...it was obvious. Only the best of the best would win. Ash wasn't feeling too sure. Especially after what happened in Kalos.

"Pi-Pikachu!" Pikachu cried as he walked up to Ash, a determined look on his face. Pokemon and partner locked eyes before Ash finally decided to look back up.

"I'm in," Ash told Gary with a determined look in his eye.

"Ash you and your Pokemon are going to have to be at their finest if you hope to beat the Finnx League," Professor Oak told Ash.

"In thank case, I'm going to need to get the old group back together. This is something I can't pull off on my own, especially Brock and Max. I feel that if I'd have anyone of them along for Kalos and Unova, I would have done way better. If Brock can't come, then I'll try to see if Misty, Max, and May can. I want to do this challenge with them at my side," Ash told the small group listening. A spark of intrigue suddenly rose up in Ash's head as he looked over to Gary.

"Gary, how did you know about this league anyway? I've must've talked to Cynthia and Alder at least a dozen times in the last few years that I journeyed through Sinnoh and Unova," Ash stated as he looked Gary quizzically.

"Well um, the Finnx Archipelago has always been a source of knowing for researchers like me and Professor Oak. They're a pretty weird region. Pokemon from every other region can all be found there," Gary said, looking a bit nervous at the question but quickly changed the subject,"anyways Ash. You should really be wondering on your plan to gather up your friends."

"Well, I'll start in Cerulean City since its the closest. From there I'll see if Misty can come and if not I'll probably see if I can find out where Brock is. As for Max, all I've got to do is tell May it'll be good learning experience for him. I heard about how the Pokemon League raised the starting trainer's age up to 12 so, if I hurry, I can tell May to ask him before he starts his journey. As for May, last I heard she was in Sinnoh, I'll get in contact with her," Ash said, beaming at his plan.

"Ash you know the Sinnoh Grand Festival is today right?" Gary asked Ash. Ash gave him a puzzled look.

"Wow, really? I had no idea," Ash said to himself. So much for keeping up with everything his friends were going through.

"If I were you Ash, you should talk to them as soon as possible. Slateport will be the easiest way to get to the Islands but it isn't the only way. Make sure to tell them that, if they decide to go then they should take the first boat there. It'll be a long trip," Professor Oak advised. Ash nodded.

"Thanks, both of you. Come on Pikachu let's get home," Ash told the small electric mouse.

"Pika!" Pikachu responded as it hopped up onto Ash's shoulder. Ash turned to look at Bayleef who had also been listening in to the conversation.

"Bayleef, make sure to tell everyone to start training super hard! In a few weeks we're off to the Finnx League and everyone will need to be in tip top shape, especially if we want to stand a chance against the leaders there," Ash explained to the grass type.

"Bay!" Bayleef cried out, a happy cry as she hurried off to Swellow and Staraptor who were flying in the distance but were also the closest ones around.

As Ash began his walk back to his house, a thousand questions were running through his mind. Ultimately, however, he realized that he would need every member of his team if he hoped to stand a chance against the Finnx League. Even those whom he'd had for only a while or never officially caught.

**Well that's it for Chapter 1. To those who have read the Eclipse Islands by PrincessSelina then this chapter was probably very similar to her first chapter. I did my best to incorporate everything that was on a need-to-know basis for this chapter as well as show off my own style. Well I hope you like and feel free to review. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone, welcome to Chapter 2. So, yeah, sorry. I do realize that this is super late. School and writer's block really prohibited me hopping on and doing some typing. I'm always done with chapter 3 but until then here's a chapter 2. This is being brought in from a different perspective. While the last chapter catered to Ash, this one belongs to someone else's. **

Chapter 2**:** Shock and Hope for a New Future

"And it looks like it'll be Mystique going on to the final round to face off against Drew in the Grand Festival," Marian announced as the crowd erupted into cheers. May was in shock. She wasn't quite sure how it had happened, she'd been doing so well!

"Good job May. That was a great round, you had me worried for a second there," Mystique said with a cheery smile. May only managed to give the other coordinator a half-hearted smile as she returned her Blastoise and Blaziken. Her mind was still going over the recent events of her loss. To say she was angry at herself was an understatement. Angry at losing but not sure how. As May left the arena, she came face to face with Drew. He gave her a sympathetic look.

"You did your best out there May," Drew comforted as he moved forward and gave May a hug. It was a well-known fact that May and Drew were dating. Both of the two contests stars and had been extremely public about their relationship to the point that it wasn't a surprise to see a member of the media snapping a picture while May and Drew were at dinner. They had learned to ignore it.

"I'm so confused. I was doing so well and then...then…," May stopped as she suddenly started bawling onto Drew's shoulder. Once again she had missed a Cup Win because she hadn't been as educated as she had thought.

"Hey, how were you supposed to know her Pokemon could use those moves? She'd never even used those Pokemon in battle before, she must've been saving them for you," Drew muttered as he took May's hand and led her towards the Pokemon Center.

"Won't my Pokemon see me as failures now? I promised them we would win the festival and here I am, nothing but bad news once again," May spoke. Tears still streamed down her face but she wasn't sobbing like she had been before. Drew looked down at May, with an almost angry expression on his face. He knew Mystique's tricks, and now he would get his revenge.

"May, I promised you I would forfeit if I didn't see you in the finals. However, as you're boyfriend I'm not going to let this pain you how it is. I promise you May, I'll do everything I can to beat Mystique. I'm going to win for the both of us," Drew said as he wiped away May's tears. During May's journey in Sinnoh, May had quickly become rivals with a girl who went by the name Mystique. She had always been mysterious and was well known for keeping her Pokemon's moves a mystery. Usually, she'd win from dodging all the time. However, when she did use moves, they were usually brutally devastating and took advantage of explosions to deal illegal damage to her opponent's Pokemon. It was a well-known rule in contests that if an explosion occurred in the arena, then both coordinator's Pokemon would have to be still until the smoke cleared. Drew led May back to their room. While they were dating and were sharing a room, nothing had been happening sexually between Drew and May. They would usually keep to their own beds when going to sleep.

"Drew, can you take my Pokemon to get healed for me. I want some time alone," May told Drew. Drew nodded in response and grabbed the two Pokeballs handed to him by May. He left her lying in bed and walked out of the room and into the current Pokemon Center's lobby. A Nurse Joy was present by the front desk and Drew left the Pokeballs with the Nurse with a room number so that they could be delivered there when they were healed.

"May, I promise you I'm not going to lose," Drew muttered as he left the Pokemon Center to go train with his Pokemon before the next round.

Fireworks lit up the sky as May and Drew sat next to each other on the edge of Lake Valor. It was late and slightly chilly. A gold trophy stood between the couple. They were quiet, probably enjoy the lake view and the full moon while they could. The sky was cloudless and every star was visible in the sky.

"Drew, I'm so proud of you," May said.

"I'm not one to disappoint," Drew informed May, neither looking at each other, their eyes focused on the lake.

"You know, I got a call from Ash today just before your battle. Apparently, there's a new region that opened up, the Finnx Archipelago. It's supposed to be a super-advanced region with big stakes and bigger rewards for any who can beat it. Ash wants to gather the group and get us all together, and he thinks it might be a good idea to bring Max since he just started as a trainer. I was wondering, maybe we can take a break from contests for a while and go enjoy a new adventure in the Finnx Archipelago," May said, resting her head on Drew's shoulder, a small content smile on her face.

Drew was quiet for a moment. A long time ago, the green haired boy had been rather jealous of Ash, who had spent close to two years traveling with May initially through Hoen and then Kanto. He'd heard some amazing rumors about the Finnx Archipelago being home to many new Pokemon and, quite honestly, he was a bit excited at the prospect.

"Sure, when do we leave?" Drew asked his girlfriend.

"Well, Ash says a boat leaves from Slateport in three weeks. That gives us enough time to get back to Hoen, and unwind for a bit before taking off right away again," May responded, yawning a bit.

Taking note of his girl's yawn, Drew stood up. May was surprised by his sudden movements but was greeted by Drew holding out his outstretched hand to May, who took it with a smile.

"C'mon, you're getting tired," Drew said with a smile,"let's get you to bed." May wanted to argue but decided against it, once Drew made up his mind he was set. Letting out another yawn, she gave a drowsy nod and the two lovers walked, arm in arm, back to the Pokemon Center to prepare for the upcoming events.

**And that's it for Chapter 2. I realize it might be a bit short, but it was only meant to let you experience the story from someone else's eyes, as well as showing off what exactly transpired at the Sinnoh Grand Festival. The next chapter will be coming soon provided I get some reviews. Almost done with it anyways so if I don't, it is fine. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, fellow readers. Hopefully, you enjoyed the last chapter. This chapter will be focusing back on Ash. Since we've last seen Ash, it's been three days, and much of these earlier chapters will be in time skips because the main focus isn't traveling around the known regions, it's grabbing Ash's friends and getting to The Archipelago.**

Chapter 3: A Splashing Reunion

Ash gripped onto the feathers of the Pokemon he was riding on, his Staraptor, as the wind bit his face. Gripping tightly onto his shoulder, Pikachu looked right on ahead. Below Ash, was the sprawling city of Cerulean.

"There Staraptor, land by that Pokemon Center!" Ash called out as he spotted the familiar red roof. The Predator Pokemon let out a cry as it began its descent, landing on the empty battlefield behind the Pokemon Center. Ash hopped off the large flying type's back and gave a long stretch. He'd been in search everywhere these last few days, running small errands and trying to find out where Brock and Misty had been lying around since Ash's return from Kalos. Apparently, while Ash had been journeying, Misty had become a rather gifted gym leader, there were even rumors of her being the strongest Kanto gym leader. Ash wasn't surprised if what he'd heard was true.

"Thank you Staraptor! You deserve a long rest bud," Ash told the Pokemon he'd been traversing with the last few days. Staraptor was the Pokemon Ash had been riding straight for the past three days, going from place to place with only short breaks between stops. The Predator Pokemon, though exhausted, was not one to quit on his trainer and had pushed through the entire time, making sure to take advantage of updrafts so that he could glide a lot more often and conserve energy, as well as ensuring his trainer didn't fall off while he rested. He gave a tired chirp as Ash raised the Pokeball and returned him to rest.

Ash walked into the Pokemon Center. The Nurse Joy inside didn't seem all too surprised about how Ash had arrived. Ash quickly handed her Staraptor's Pokeball.

"Hey Nurse Joy, can you check up on my Staraptor? He's been flying a few days straight and I want to make sure he's alright," Ash told the Nurse.

"Not a problem, he should be ready to go in a few hours, come back and we'll have him ready," the Nurse said in a cheery tone as she took Staraptor's Pokeball and handed it to Chansey.

Ash nodded. A few hours gave him enough time to go visit ask her to come with him to the Finnx Archipelago.

"C'mon Pikachu let's go find Misty!" Ash said as he waved a farewell to Nurse Joy and went running off towards the Cerulean Gym. The gym had undergone some remodeling since Ash had last visited, and, thus, Ash was unable to spot it immediately. A quick tug at Ash's pants by Pikachu let Ash know that Pikachu knew the way so he followed his starter through the crowds of people and was utterly surprised by what he found.

Gone was the performance hall that had previously dominated the Cerulean Gym. Instead, in its place, was a large aquarium joint with a stadium.

"Wow, Misty's certainly spent some time renovating," Ash whistled in amazement as he strode through the front doors. The receptionist to the aquarium looked up from polishing her nails and it only took her a moment to realize who had arrived.

"Like, oh my gosh, it's Ash! Wow, has it been a while!. Misty's been pretty peeved that you haven't visited sooner," the girl said as she got up, it only took Ash a moment before he realized he was talking to Daisy, one of Misty's older sisters. The mere thought of Misty being mad at Ash made Ash shiver, but he tried not to dwell on it too much.

"Yeah, sorry about that, I've had a lot on my mind these last few months," Ash said with a nervous laugh," anyways, I was hoping I could talk to Misty?"

"Oh, of course!" Daisy said with a smile as she grabbed Ash's arm and started leading him down a hall, away from the main aquarium, the hall led them down several hundred feet, past many doors and, finally, came out to what appeared to be a large pool, around which several trainers congregated. Each was either training their Pokemon or swimming and each had a water Pokemon by their side.

Currently, there was a battle going on at the center of the pool at a safe distance from the other trainers, a male trainer with a speedo was giving commands to his Sharpedo while a female trainer was giving orders to a Gyrados. The two Pokemon were battling fiercely and Ash was quite impressed. A familiar sounding voice rang in Ash's ear and he couldn't help but grin when he heard it.

"Alright Gyarados, let's finish this up with Hyper Beam!" the voice called out. The large water snake in the pool let out a roar as it unleashed a beam of pure energy at the Sharpedo, the Sharpedo's trainer called for a dodge but the Hyper Beam the Gyarados used was launched too fast and there was an explosion as it hit its mark. When the bubbles cleared, Sharpedo was found floating on its side, too tired to continue battling.

"Looks like that's the match, good try though Ben! You've gotten a lot better since when you first arrived with a Carvanha at my gym!" the girl praised as she climbed onto her Pokemon's back and let it lead her to shore. It was obvious now to Ash who she was, Misty. She had changed since the last time Ash had seen her, almost two years ago. No longer was she lean and scrawny. She had the body of a woman now, her hair had grown longer, no longer held up in a ponytail, but not long enough to go past her shoulders. She wore a light blue swimsuit over which she had a jacket over, it appeared to be dry, despite Misty having been swimming in the water just moments earlier.

"Thank you Master, but I still have a while to go before any of my Pokemon are as strong as yours," Ben said, having released a Wartortle that was helping him guide him back to shore. Misty looked to respond but was cut off before she could speak.

"Master huh? Didn't realize you'd gotten a new nickname," Ash called out from the pool, Misty turned to look at the trainer on the pool deck before giving out a battle cry.

"Ketchum I'm going to kill you!" she shouted in a rage as she jumped from her Gyarados and started swimming at an amazing pace. Ash was shellshocked, unsure of what to do, as he turned to make a run for it down the hallway he was tackled to the ground by a soaked Misty.

"Ash Ketchum how dare you leave for two years, hardly bothering to keep in contact with me! Give me one good reason why I shouldn't feed you to my Gyarados right now?!" Misty said as she held Ash down. While she had certainly grown into a woman, her familiar attitude didn't seem to have left at all.

"Well, if you feed me to Gyarados you can't come on an adventure with me to the Finnx Archipelago," Ash groaned, struggling to speak with his face buried in the dirt as Pikachu chuckled off to the side.

"Hmm,...I don't believe you, challenge me to a battle and maybe I'll consider your proposal," Misty said as she let Ash stand up. Ash was about to protest but decided against it.

"Alright, then I'll use Pi-" Ash turned to his partner and almost face planted upon seeing the electric rodent relaxing on a pool chair with some sunglasses on, obviously in no way wanting to battle.

"Fine then, I'll be using Dewott!" Ash said, as he pulled out a Pokeball and released the water type starter. It gave a confident cry as it emerged, looking eager to battle, it had evolved during shortly after Ash had returned from Unova and was making great progress with its training, having inspired Ash's Snivy to work hard and evolve not long after.

"Cool a Dewott, fine then, I'll use Kingdra!" Misty called out as she returned her Gyarados and released her Kingdra into the pool. Ash was surprised.

"So I'm guessing your Horsea ended up turning into a Kingdra huh?" Ash asked as Dewott entered the water and got ready for battle.

"Alright Ash, I'll be generous and let you have the first move," Misty said, Ash nodded in response.

"In that case, Dewott let's start things off with Aqua Jet!" Ash called out. Dewott quickly enveloped itself in a veil of water before charging toward Kingdra at a rapid pace.

"Kingdra use Smokescreen!" Misty said confidently. Kingdra didn't waste a second and quickly dipped into the water and released a dark ink, covering the pool and hiding Kindra from sight.

"Now use Double Team," Misty said. At that call, 12 different Kingdra's came dashing out of the Smokescreen, that had stopped the Dewott in its tracks, and began circling him,

"Dewott, careful! Use Aqua Jet on the replicas until you hit the real one!" Ash told the water Pokemon who dashed forward and started attacking the fake Kingdra, moving fast only to hit fakes, as Dewott came to take out the last Kingdra, Misty gave out an order.

"Trap that Dewott in its Aqua Jet and use Ice Beam Kingdra!" Misty shouted as Dewott rammed an Aqua Jet into the final Kingdra, revealing it to be fake while the real Kingdra emerged from the Smokescreen to fire a beam of ice at the water type.

"Quick, raise your scallops forward and use Razor Shell, but keep that Aqua Jet going and spin!" Ash called out as Dewott did a quick turn into the incoming Ice Beam and moving at high velocity straight through it and toward Kingdra. Misty, who was shocked by the attack, had no time to respond and could only watch as Dewott attacked Kingdra, landing the spinning glowing turmoil onto Kingdra and dealing a lot of damage.

"Wow, what was that!" Misty asked in shock.

"A special technique I developed with my Buizel in Sinnoh, figured I might as well teach it to my Pokemon that knew Aqua Jet, the Razor Shell was something Dewott developed as an Oshawott. I've decided to call it Razor Ice Aqua Jet," Ash said with a grin.

"Well, you're going to have to work a lot harder than that to beat me, Ash!" Misty said,"Alright Kingdra, let's finish this up! Use Twister!" Upon hearing the command, Kingdra dashed forward and started glowing purple as it started swimming fast circles around Dewott, before causing a large twister to form, hitting Dewott with both water and dragon energy and launching it out of the pool.

"Dewott are you okay?" Ash called, it looked like Dewott had taken a lot of damage, which meant that Kingdra had to have the Sniper ability and landed a critical hit. Dewott emerged from the water, having fallen back into it after Kingdra's attack. He looked bruised and was breathing hard, but he gave a thumbs up.

"Alright Dewott, let's finish up this battle! Use Revenge!" Ash called out, to which Misty's eyes widened at the attack that Dewott would use.

"Quick Kingdra, you've got to dodge!" Misty cried as Dewott raced forward, and managed to grab Kingdra's tail as it tried to flee. A red glow in his eyes, Dewott swung Kingdra around and threw it straight to the bottom of the pool with enough force that there was a crack of concrete breaking. Kingdra, with Dewott's help, floated up to the surface, obviously defeated.

"Looks like you win Ash," Misty said with a sigh of defeat as she returned her Pokemon.

"Great job Dewott!" Ash praised the water type. It had come a long way since its time in Unova and training with Greninja obviously seemed to have been a worthwhile investment. He returned Dewott to its Pokeball as Misty approached.

"Alright Ash, it seems you've won. I'll let you explain yourself now," Misty said as she crossed her arms and waited. Ash quickly explained everything Gary and Professor Oak had told him, Misty looked surprised, obviously, she hadn't heard of the Finnx Region before.

"So what do you say? Want to come along?" Ash asked," these last few years, journeying without you and Brock, it...it hasn't felt right. I want things to be how they used to be. All of us journeying together, I've even asked Max and May to come along."

Misty closed her eyes and began thinking. What Ash didn't know was how Misty was actually trying to become a member of the Kanto Elite Four and had come pretty close to finishing all the steps necessary with Agatha finally retiring soon, However, the thought of adventuring with Ash again made her heart beat faster. She had enjoyed those times in which she had fought and laughed and adventures far too long ago. The idea of experiencing something like that again…

"Fine, I'm in!" Misty said with a determined look," give me an hour to get everything ready to go." The gym leader turned to the trainer with the Sharpedo she'd been talking to earlier.

"Ben, I'm counting on you to man the gym until I return," Misty told the trainer.

"I won't let you down master!" Ben replied, a few other trainers called out their support for Ash and some even walked up to Misty to wish her safe journeys.

Ash smiled. It seemed all he had left to do was to find Brock and get to Slateport.

**And there we go for Chapter 3. For those wondering, Misty now has the look of her Heart Gold/Soul Silver counterpart if you need to see an image of what I was trying to envision her as. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and I'll get to writing the next one as soon as I have time. I think I've decided on a weekly upload schedule as it just works out better that way after this Chapter. Gives me time to write a chapter if I do a lot of procrastination during the week. Anyways hope you enjoy the chapter. **


End file.
